The OC Turn (Book One)
by blue sapphire sophia
Summary: Akatsuki, Organisasi kriminal yang beranggotakan para pelarian dari desa. Organisasi ini mengincar Buuju untuk 'perdamaian dunia'. Jumblah anggota Akatsuki yang diketahui adalah 10 Orang. Namun, dua tahun belakangan ini ada sebuah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa gadis yang identitasnya tidak diketahui berada dalam naungan Akatsuki. Mereka menyebutnya 'HIME NO AKATSUKI'/ AR
1. Prolouge

BLUE : Akhirnya setelah sekian lama blue dapat cara untuk me – republish cerita The OC Turn!

**DARK : Yeah... aku tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya!**

BLUE : YEAHHH... TANPA BASA BASI LAGI AYOO KITA MULAI SAJA FIC INI! *tereak make toa*

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading minna**_

* * *

**All Chara di Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sementara OC nya milik kami**

**The OC turn (Book One) : The prolouge.**

**Warning : OC, OCC, little AU, Shonen – ai and typo's ( maybe ? ) (Note : Sebelum bagian dialog dimulai cuman perkenalan doang yaa XP)**

* * *

**THE OC TURN OPENING (A/N : Diambil dari opening Strike The Blood yang pertama) : Kishida Kyodan – Strike the Blood**

_*Intro*_

( Terlihat dilayar seluruh anggota Akatsuki berjejer membentuk lingkaran, Scene berputar kemudian kamera masuk ke tengah lingkaran itu memperlihatkan para Hime no Akatsuki sedang membentuk prisma dengan simbol bintang dibawah kaki mereka. Kelimanya menundukkan kepala)

_Ikichigau Genjitsu To Shinjitsu__  
__Ketsuryuu Ga Hashiru Gin'iro No Kiseki__  
_**_  
_**(Perlahan lahan kepala Soviana terangat, menatap langit dengan mata Mangekyo Sharinggan yang menyala. Seketika itu layar sekitarnya menjadi hitam nan gelap, kemudian di layar sedikit buram. Setelah benar Soviana telah berubah, ia tak menggunakan jubah Akatsuki seperti semula, melainkan menggunakan pakaian dengan lambang Uchiha dan _Hitai – ate _konohanya telah tercoret, ditangannya ada sebilah pedang yang berlumuran darah.  
Kemudian suasana mulai terang, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang juga bercipratan darah. Dihadapan Soviana telah terbaring dua mayat; Fugaku dan Mikoto)

_Chotto Tokubetsusei No Unmei Na Nda Tte__  
__Shuusokuten Ni Muke Hashiru Fukakutei Settei_**_  
_**

(Kemudian Namika mulai mengadah, Mata Byakugan dan Rirenggan miliknya menatap langit. Kemudian tanah sedikit berguncang, kemarahan dan kebencian nampak jelas dimata Namika)

_Genshi No Chiri Made Netsuryou Ni Shiteshimae  
Ryuusenkei No Genjitsu To Sono Chi Ni Kizamu Myakudou O  
_

(Sofifi juga melakukan hal yang sama, Iris birunya memandang langit dan membuat pusaran angin kencang disekitarnya. Mata miiknya juga bersinar penuh kebencian dan bibirnya menorehkan serigaian jahat)

_Fuzaketa Ketsuron O Yurusu Hitsuyousei Ga Nai  
Seiron To Ka Rifujin To Ka Anmari Kankeinai Ne_

( Kemudian menatap langit, dengan serigaian jahat. Perlahan layar berubah menjadi putih dan setelah cahaya itu mereda terlihat dunia hitam putih, Fuka telah memegan sabit miliknya yang berlumuran darah, dihadapannya sang ayah telah tewas terpenggal. Kemudian ia mengambil _Hitai – ate _ milik ayahnya dan mengikatnya di keningnya)

_Kotae Dattara Koko Ni Aru Ze  
Tatta Hitotsu No Ronriteki Kiketsu Sa Toku Areba Ii_

(Terakhir Sophia yang menatap langit, berbeda dengan teman temannya yang menatap dengan penuh kebencian; ia justru menatap rindu saat matanya menatap langit. Ternyata di atas langit tempat mereka berdiri ada lambang desa Konoha, Suna dan Kumo.)

_*Intro*_

(Ketiga lambang itu nampak memudar sebelum akhirnya layar menjadi putih dan mucul sebuah tulisan tegak berwarna merah yang bertuliskan '_The OC Turn_')

* * *

Didunia shinobi ini siapa yang tidak mengenal organisasi Akatsuki? Coba tanyakanlah kepada beberapa ninja dari desa manapun; pasti jawabannya tak akan jauh – jauh dari ini :

"Akatsuki?! Maksudmu organisasi kriminal kelas S itu?!"

Atau...

"APA?! AKATSUKI?! ORGANISASI KEJAM ITU?!"

Yeah... Organisasi yang memiliki ciri khusus dengan jubah awan merah ini memang sebuah organisasi kriminal yang anggota – nya terdiri dari para S – Rank criminal. Mereka semua berasal dari desa yang berbeda – beda; Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Amegakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure dan Yugakure. Ada 10 orang anggota yang DIKETAHUI di dalam organisasi ini; mereka adalah :

**Nagato Uzumaki**

Pemimpin sebenarnya dari organisasi ini. Ia memiliki Rirenggan (Mata terkuat dari _San Daidōjutsu _atau 3 mata terkuat). Ia adalah pengendali Pain tendo yang menggunakan tubuh teman baikknya sendiri; yaitu Yahiko. Ia membenci Konoha; khususnya Danzo. Ia memiliki warna rambut merah khas uzumaki dan kulit pucat karena menggunakan sebuah jurus terlarang sehingga chakra dan tubuhnya terkuras; membuatnya seperti mayat hidup. Karena itu ia tak mampu berjalan dan duduk di kursi roda.

**Pain**

Dia adalah orang yang disebut – sebut sebagai leader dari Akatsuki. Ia adalah seorang tendo yang di kendalikan oleh Nagato. Ia sebenarnya bernama Yahiko. Memliki tindikan di seluruh tubuhnya.

**Konan**

Adalah wakil ketua dari organisasi ini. Gadis yang memiliki mata _honey_ ini memiliki tampilan luar dingin, tak berperasaan dan taat pada perintah; seperti seorang malaikat suruhan dewa. Namun sejatinya ia adalah memiliki sifat yang sangat baik dan keibuan.

**Zetsu **

Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya. Yang banyak diketahui darinya adalah seorang kanibal, berasal dari desa Kusagakure dan dapat membaut serta menyelam ke dalam tanah, batu, pohon bahkan air sekalipun. Ia memiliki sejenis tudung berwujud venusflytrap di kepalanya, dan berkepribadian ganda.

**Kakuzu **

Hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan orang ini. Serakah. Ia berasal dari desa Takigakure. Ia menjabat sebagai bendahara Akatsuki. Memiliki motto 'Uang Adalah Segalanya', bahkan dalam misi pun ia masih sempat – sempatnya untuk mengumpulkan uang bersama partnernya; Hidan. Memiliki 5 jantung dan dapat memperpanjang umur dengan mengambil jantung orang lain.

**Akatsuna No Sasori**

Ia merupakan seorang master kugutsu. Dengan kemampuan untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi kugutsu. Sejak kecil Sasori tinggal bersama neneknya; Chiyo karena orangtuanya meninggal pada perang dunia shinobi ke dua. Setelah umurnya sekitar 25 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk menghianati desanya dan juga membunuh kazekage ke tiga. Setelah keluar dari desa ia pun mengubah dirinya menjadi boneka hidup dan membuang seluruh organnya kecuali jantung.

**Itachi Uchiha**

Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang _prodgy _dari klan Uchiha. Anak pertama dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Ia telah membantai klannya sendiri dalam satu malam kecuali adiknya.

**Kisame Hosagaki**

Salah satu dari _shinobigatana shinchin shu _atau tujuh pemegang pedang dari kirigakure. Pedangnya bernama Sameheda, sebuah pedang yang memiliki perasaan dan memiliki fungsi untuk mencincang; bukan memotong.

**Hidan**

Salah satu anggota akatsuki yang baru, bermulut kotor, suka mencaci orang, dan lain – lain. Ia immortal, berasal dari Yugakure Ia menganut ajaran _jashinisme_; sebuah ajaran yang menggangap segala perbuatan yang tidak mengakibatkan kerusakan dianggap dosa.

**Deidara**

Seorang pelarian dari desa Iwagakure. Pemegang prinsip seni 'Seni Adalah Ledakan'. Partner dari Sasori. Walaupun memliki prinsip seni yang berbeda namun Deidara sangat menghormati Sasori, ini terbukti dari julukan 'Danna' yang ia berikan pada Sasori.

Itulah para anggota dari organisasi ini. Selain mereka diketahui ada juga seorang mantan anggota, yaitu salah satu dari 3 sannin yang melegenda; Orochimaru. Ia keluar setelah gagal mendapatkan mata sharinggan milik Itachi Uchiha. Sebelumnya ia adalah partner dari Sasori

Namun, dua tahun belakangan ini ada sebuah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki memiliki anggota tambahan yang identitasnya belum diketahui. Mereka menyebut gadis – gadis ini sebagai 'Hime No Akatsuki'.

Dan disinilah kehidupan para Hime No Akatsuki tersebut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Yappari!_ Apa benar mereka akan datang ke sini? Kita sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam tahu!" Jerit seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun dan berambut pirang panjang. Mata Violetnya kini menatap sebal kepada seorang gadis lainnya yang kelihatan jauh lebih muda darinya

"Sabarlah, Fuka – _Oneesan_, kita memang datang satu jam lebih cepat dari perjanjian" Jawab gadis itu dengan datar, Mata Lavendernya sama sekali tak beralih kepada orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Angin yang berhembus pelan pun membuat rambut coklatnya ke orangeannya bergerak secara perlahan.

"_NANI_?! Jadi kita masih harus menunggu setengah jam lagi?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU NAMIKA?!" Bentak Fuka sambil mengacungkan sebuah sabit bermata dua kehadapan Namika.

"Seperti yang _Otou _– _Sama _katakan kemarin; anggota baru ini memiliki kebiasaan datang lebih awal atau tepat waktu, berharap saja mereka datang lebih awal" Jawab Namika dengan tenang, tampak tidak takut sama sekali dengan acungan senjata dari gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"PERDULI SETAN DENGAN PEIN – SAMA, NAMIKA! AKU SUDAH MENINGGALKAN PEKERJAANKU HANYA UNTUK DUDUK DISINI SELAMA SETENGAH JAM?! YANG BENAR SAJA!" Jeritnya lagi

"Memang apa yang kau kerjakan di markas Fuka – _Oneesan_? Bukankah kauh hanya membantu Hidan untuk menjalankan ritual sesatnya?"

"SIALAN KAU HYUUGA NAMIKAAAAAAAA"

Sementara itu, dua gadis lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat kejadian ini. Memang mereka tinggal dalam satu atap, namun sifat dan sikap mereka benar benar tidak dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa di satukan sama sekali.

"Oi... Fuka, hentikan saja... walaupun kau membelahnya menjadi dua pun mereka tidak akan cepat datang kemari" Ucap gadis lainnya dengan mata Jade yang bersinar bosan, rambut pirang pucatnya kini telah tergerai karena kepanasan.

"DIAMLAH SOFIFI! INI BUKAN URUSANMU!."

Twitch...

Sebuah kedutan besar hinggap di kepala Sofifi sebelum berteriak kencang.

"AKU BERUSAHA MENENANGKANMU FUKA _NO BAKA_! TAPI KAU MALAH MENGHINAKU! DASAR TAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!."

Sigh...

Sementara gadis terakhir hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk diam.

* * *

Sementara itu disebuah danau kecil di perbatasan Amegakure dan Konohagakure terdapat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis kecil tengah duduk di sebuah bangku kayu dipinggir danau, keduanya memiliki mata Onyx yang sangat pekat.

"_Ne, Aniki_ apa kau yakin dia akan datang ke sini? Ini sudah lebih dari ½ jam." Tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Hn."

Gadis kecil dengan rambut raven tersebut menghela nafas; tau apa arti dari kata 'Hn' kakaknya itu.

'_Jadi_ _masih harus menunggu ya? Lama juga dia._' Pikirnya

"_Yare – yare, _apa kau sudah menunggu lama?."

Kedua insan itu secara reflek menengok ke belakang ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Ternyata di belakang mereka telah ada orang yang memiliki kulit dan wajah seperti hiu.

"Kisame Hosagaki? Apa aku benar?" Tanya gadis kecil tadi.

"Siapa gadis kecil ini? Dia ikut denganmu Itachi – _san_?" Tanyanya sambil menautkan alis.

"Dia adikku" Jawab pemuda yang di panggil Itachi tadi dengan singkat.

"Oh... apa kau yakin dia tidak akan menggangu misi kita nanti?" Tanya Kisame. Sontak saja pertanyaan itu membuat emosi gadis itu terancing.

_**Katon : Kunaisutatsu Kazan.**_

Sebuah kunai yang dilapisi api (Yang entah bagaimana caranya) langsung melesat dan nyaris menembus kepala Kisame, Ia pun dengan gesit menghindarinya. Sebagai gantinya pohon yang berada di belakangnya langsung terbakar habis akibat terkena kunai itu.

'_kalau saja tadi aku terlambat menghindar, pasti aku sudah mati' _batin Kisame

_Sreet, Cklek_

Gadis kecil itu kemudian berdiri dan dengan kecepatan kilat telah berada dibelakang Kisame dan mengacungkan sebuah kunai ke lehernya.

"Aku peringatkan kau dengan segala hormat Hosagaki – _san_. Jika kau masih ingin kepalamu berada di tempatnya, tolong jaga mulutmu; aku bukanlah gadis cengeng dan manja seperti yang kau kira." Ujarnya dingin. Membuat Kisame takjub melihat kemampuan gadis kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Cukup Soviana" Suara Itachi menginterupsi ketakjuban Kisame.

"_Ha'i_ "

Soviana dengan cepat turun dari bahu Kisame (Karena dia masih berumur 7 tahun, jadi harus naik ke bahu dulu) dan kembali ke tempatnya semula

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kisame yang di balas anggukan dari kedua Uchiha di hadapannya.

* * *

"GRAAAHHHHH BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAN! BOSAAAAAAN!" Jerit Fuka tak tahu diri sambil melemparkan sabitnya ke segala arah, tidak perduli jika senjatanya tersebut mungkin saja melukai salah satu rekannya.

Namun ketiga gadis lainnya nampak tak perduli. Bagi mereka ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa terjadi, maklum saja soalnya Fuka dibimbing secara langsung oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu sejak umurnya lima tahun. (BLUE : "Pantes... =.='" *Dibacok Hidan*)

"Apakah mereka sudah datang Namika?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang di ikat _ponytail_ dengan sedikit menyisakan beberapa helai terurai, poninya pun sengaja ia buat menutupi mata kanannya.

"Ya. Itu mereka" Ujar Namika menonaktifkan _byakugan_ miliknya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang dewasa dan seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun terlihat berjalan ke hadapan mereka, segera saja Fuka dan Sofifi nampak membenarkan penampilan mereka yang (sangat) acak – acakan.

_Tap... tap..._

Ketiganya menghentikan langkah mereka dihadapan ke empat gadis tersebut.

"Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hosagaki dan Soviana Uchiha. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Namika

"Ya. Siapa kalian?" Tanya Kisame sweatdrop melihat ke – empat gadis ini mengenakan jubah Akatsuki yang sepertinya kurang cocok dengan tampang mereka yang imut.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Hyuuga Namika, Putri tunggal dari leader Akatsuki"

Kisame melongo. Jadi leader mereka sudah memiliki anak?

"Namaku Yamanaka Sofifi. Agen mata – mata junior Akatsuki, berada dalam bimbingan Zetsu – _senpai_"

Kisame kembali melongo.

"Fuka. Umm ... hanya sebagai anggota, berada dalam bimbingan Hidan – _senpai _ dan Kakuzu – _senpai _"

Kisame manggut – manggut

"Dan namaku adalah Namikaze Sophia. Seorang pengatur strategi, berada dalam bimbingan Sasori – _senpai _dan... uhm, Orochimaru"

Kali ini gantian Itachi yang melongo. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenal marga Namikaze? Marga yang di pegang oleh almarhum Yondaime Hokage! Lalu soal Orochimaru... ia juga tak menyangka bahwa orang itu masuk ke Akatsuki.

"Baiklah, akan ku antar kalian ke markas" Ucap Namika sambil berbalik.

* * *

Kini Itachi, Kisame dan Soviana telah dihadapkan kepada sebuah gua tertutup yang disebut sebagai 'Markas' oleh Namika.

"Baiklah, kita sampai" Ucap Namika kemudian membentuk beberapa _handseal_

_Snake-Boar(babi hutan)-Dog-Ram_

_**Doton : Gijutsu wa tengoku no mon o hiraku**_

Segera setelah Namika menyelesaikan _handseal_ jurusnya; tanah yang menutupi depan gua mulai turun, memperlihatkan tujuh orang lainnya telah berbaris rapih. Mereka adalah Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, dan Orochimaru.

"_Tadaima, Otou – sama, Okaa – sama_" Namika menunduk hormat kepada kedua orangtuanya tersebut.

"_Okeri, _Namika. Dan kalian semua masuklah..." Titah Pain benar – benar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Namika kembali membentuk _handseal ._

_Snake- Dog-Boar(babi hutan)- Ram ._

_**Doton : Tengoku no mon o rokku suru gijutsu**_

Pintu markas pun kembali tertutup dengan sempurna, tanpa celah sedikitpun. Membuat ruangan menjadi gelap gulita karena tak ada listrik sama sekali; salahkan Kakuzu yang terlalu pelit bahkan hanya untuk memasang listrik.

"Fuka, kau tau tugasmu" Ujar Kakuzu dalam kegelapan.

"Haaah... Iya Iya." Ucap Fuka kemudian menggunakan _handseal._

_Rat-Tiger-Cow-Bird._

_**Raiton : Pawāpurantoenjiniaringu**_

Seketika ruangan pun menjadi terang benerang. Aliran listrik yang dihasilkan oleh _jutsu _milik Fuka langsung masuk ke dalam kabel – kabel dan menyalakan seluruh lampu di markas. Sementara itu Fuka ngos – ngosan karena menggunakan _chakra _yang berlebihan.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Setelah gua Akatsuki menjadi terang benerang semuanya langsung masuk ke ruang makan yang kini telah penuh dengan makanan, 15 buah kursi yang terbuat dari pohon oak pun tersusun rapih mengelilingi meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Duduk dan makanlah; kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh" Ucap Konan ramah. Hal yang benar benar sangat langka untuk seorang anggota organisasi Kriminal.

"Baiklah" Ujar ketiga pendatang baru tersebut.

Lima menit telah berlalu dengan tenang, semua orang telah memakan makanannya dengan khimat tanpa ada masalah.

Sepuluh menit juga berlalu dengan tenang.

Namun saat menit ke – 15 terlihat keributan kecil di sana...

"Hoy, Sofifi! Kau mencuri dagingku ya!" Fuka pun memulai pertengkaran.

"Apa?! Enak saja! Ini dagingku!" Bantah Sofifi.

"Lalu kemana dagingku, hah?!"

"Mana aku tahu! Mungkin sudah kau habiskan!"

"Apa maksudmu! Aku baru memakannya sedikit! Pasti kau yang mencurinya!"

"Enak saja! Jangan sembarang menuduh ya! Dasar murid pemuja aliran sesat!"

"Jangan bawa bawa Hidan – _senpai_ dong! Dasar murid kanibal!"

"Kau mau berkelahi, Fuka?!"

"Ayo! Silahakan saja!"

Sementara seluruh anggota ( – ketiga anggota baru kita) yang menonton adegan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ini memang sebuah rutinitas sehari – hari saat makan.

"Hei, Namikaze..." Soviana berbisik pelan kepada Sophia yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa mereka selalu begitu?"

"Yeah... setiap hari"

"Oh, _Arigatou_ Namikaze – san "

"Sudahlah, jangan panggil aku Namikaze. Panggil saja Sophia"

"Baiklah"

"Bersiaplah!" Fuka sudah mulai menggerakan tangannya membentuk _handseal_.

_Dog-Boar-Horse-Tiger_

_**Raiton : Hakurai ken kikku**_

Sebuah pedang petir berwarna putih pun muncul di tangan Fuka. Tak mau kalah, Sofifi juga telah menggerakan _Handseal_.

_Snake-Dragon-Rat-Ram_

_**Fuuton : Kaze bōru bunkatsu shuhō**_

Empat buah bola angin seukuran bola kasti pun mengelillingi Sofifi dengan cepat, menghempaskan beberapa helai rambutnya ke udara.

"_Otou – sama_" Panggil Namika pelan kepada sang ayah, Pain pun melirik putrinya tersebut dengan tatapan tanya.

"Kalau di izinkan saya ingin menggunakan jurus itu" Tanyanya.

"Silahkan"

"HEAAHHH" Keduanya pun maju dengan jurus masing masing. Itachi, Kisame dan Soviana pun udah mulai keringet dingin.

_**Shira Tensei!**_

Sebuah dorongan yang kuat datang setelah Namika mengeluarkan jurus milik ayahnya, sementara Fuka dan Sofifi kini telah terbang entah berantah kemana perginya.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA" Setidaknya itulah suara yang didengar oleh para anggota Akatsuki sebelum kedua orang itu menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Hah.. Hah... Hah... Akh!"

Namika mencengkram mata kanannya pelan, keringat dingin membasahi wajah ayunya.

"Namika!" Dengan reflek Sophia turun dan berlari ke arah sahabatnya itu disusul oleh Pain dan Konan.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Konan menatap cemas kepada putrinya yang kini tengah mengatur nafas.

"Sasori, coba kau bawa dia ke kamarmu. Sophia, kau juga" Sasori dan Sophia hanya menggangguk pelan dan membopoh gadis berambut coklat tua itu.

Saat melewati Namika melewati Soviana, ia sempat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup shock...

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumamnya pelan

"Tidak mungkin dia memiliki... **Rirenggan**"

* * *

BLUE : Oke, Chap 1 dari Book One udah kelar.

**DARK : Benar, untuk kali ini kau selamat karena inspirasimu sudah keluar untuk fic ini.**

BLUE : He'eh, Blue pikir cerita ini gak bakal kelar.

**DARK : Yasudah, saatnya beri Author Note untuk para OC dan jutsu – jutsu buatanmu itu. **

BLUE : Ok.

A/N (By : Blue Sapphire Sophia):

Tentang para OC :

Uchiha Soviana

Adik dari Itachi dan kembaran Sasuke. Sifatnya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Data lain masih dirahasiakan!

Hyuuga Namika

Seperti yang udah dijelasin di atas, Dia itu putri sulung dari Pein, Konan, dan Nagato. Lalu kenapa marganya Hyuuga? Data itu masih dirahasiakan!

Yamanaka Sofifi

Juniornya Zetsu dan dirawat dari bayi sama Zetsu (Jangan tanya author gimana caranya dia masih bisa hidup nyampe sekarang) Data yang lain masih dirahasiakan!

Namikaze Sophia

Nah, kalau dia di besarkan sama Sasori dari bayi, karena itu Sasori sangat _overprotective _sama dia ( Wajar mengingat Sasori partneran sama Orochi) Kesamaan Marga dengan Yondaime dan data lainnya akan dirahasiakan dulu.

Fuka

Namanya singkat banget ya? Dia dibesarkan sama Hidan dan Kakuzu dari Umur lima tahun. Bisa menggunakan tekhnik sabit sama kaya Hidan. Data lainnya masih dirahasiakan!

Tentang jutsu – jutsunya :

Katon : Kunaisutatsu kazan;

Artinya jurus kunai berapi. Jurus ini nggak bakal ngisep banyak chakra, tapi lebih bahaya ke efek sampingya karena bisa membuat tanggan si pengguna ikut terluka. Makanya penggunanya harus memiliki kecepatan dan refleks yang baik. Efek serangan udah disebutin diatas.

Doton : Gijutsu wa tengoku no mon o hiraku;

Artinya teknik pembuka gerbang surga. Jurus ini dapat digunakan untuk membuka segel atau pengunci lainnya dengan syarat bahwa segel yang dibuka bukan yang ada pada tubuh manusia, dan berada di daerah yang memiliki tanah yang kuat dan seimbang dan tidak ditumbuhi/ ditaruh apapun, artinya jurus ini gak bisa dipake di wilayah perkotaan, hutan sama desa. Tempat yang paling cocok Cuma desa Ame sama Iwa.

Doton : Tengoku no mon o rokku suru gijutsu;

Artinya teknik penutup pintu neraka. Kebalikan dari jurus _Doton : Gijutsu wa tengoku no mon o hiraku_, jurus ini ditunjukkan untuk menutup atau menyegel. Syaratnya sama saja dengan jurus _Doton : Gijutsu wa tengoku no mon o hiraku_.

Raiton : Pawāpurantoenjiniaringu;

Artinya jurus pembangkit listrik (BLUE : Harus author akui, arti dari jurus ini cukup ajaib. XP) .Jurus ini punya arti yang sangat sesuai dengan fungsinya A.K.A membangkitkan seluruh jaringan listrik di markas Akatsuki. Untuk bocah seukuran Fuka, jurus ini bakal nguras 90% chakra, tapi untuk seseorang yang berumur +14 jurus ini hanya akan menguras 20% dari chakra yang ada

Raiton : Hakurai ken kikku;

Artinya jurus pedang petir putih. Yah, mungkin jurus ini gak terlalu beda jauh sama jurus _Chidori _ punya Kakashi. Yang ngebedain Cuma warna, jarak serangan, efek serangan, ketahanan sama efek samping jurus.

Fuuton : Kaze bōru bunkatsu shuhō;

Artinya jurus bola angin pembelah. Jumblah bola anginnya sih bisa di tambah, tapi ukurannya ya tetep Cuma seukuran bola kasti, gak bakal lebih. Jurus ini bisa melubangi apa aja; mau kayu, batu, bahkan besi buatan desa Ame yang terkenal kuat juga bisa bolong! Tapi kelemahannya jurus ini bakal susah di kontrol kalau wilayahnya berangin. Jadi gak bakal bisa dipake di negara angin alias desa Suna.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou gonzaimashita for read this fic. Hope you like it ^-^**_

_**Don't forget to review, we will happy if yu sent a review for us ^3^**_


	2. AN Soviana past (Part 1)

BLUE : Kali ini Blue akan membahas tentang masa lalu Soviana dari kecil sampe masuk ke Akatsuki... Kalau nggak suka sama doi silahkan skip oke?

**DARK : Yeah. Empat chap kedepan juga akan membahas masa lalu Hime No Akatsuki yang lain.**

BLUE : Uhm! Nah sekarang saatnya kita bales review!

**DARK : Yang pertama dari Seigi No Kami; Arigatou atas pujiannya, dan pasti akan kami lanjut.**

BLUE : Terus yang kedua dari DevilishGrinJoker; Duuh... Joker-san jangan panggil Blue kak dong, Blue kan baru dua belas tahun, hehehehehe. Btw soal kalimat Hime No Akatsuki itu sebenernya Blue juga gak tahu pasti *Glodak!* tapi arti dari kata kata itu sih sebenarnya Putri dari fajar atau putri dari Akatsuki, dan kata putri disini bukan berarti anak, melainkan putri kerajaan. Jadi Blue urutin aja dari kata 'Hime' yang berarti 'putri', 'No' bisa diartikan jadi 'dari' dan 'Akatsuki' yang berarti 'fajar' atau karena mereka ada di Akatsuki. Yah pokoknya sekitar itulah! *PLAAK!*

**DARK : ** ***Sigh* aku rasa ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Imotou...**

BLUE : Iya, jangankan dia; Blue sendiri juga gak begitu ngerti sih...

**DARK : Dasar bodoh... **

BLUE : Trus dari Si Aneh Mayuyu Bukan AKB48; Ahahaha. Arigatou. Udah update kok ^u^ pokokke tunggu aja, walaupun telat tapi pasti blue update ko.

**DARK : Btw dengan ini kami ucapkan**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading minna**_

BLUE : Ngomong – ngomong maksud Onee – chan 'dasar bodoh' itu apaaan?

**DARK : *Sigh* Kau pasti tau apa maksudku...**

* * *

**All Chara di Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sementara OC nya milik kami.**

**The OC turn (Book One) : A/N; Soviana past (Part 1) **

**Warning : OC, OCC, little AU, Shonen – ai and typo's ( maybe ? ) and little gore and semi canon.**

THE OC TURN OPENING (A/N : Diambil dari opening Strike The Blood yang pertama) : Kishida Kyodan – Strike the Blood **_*Intro*_** **( Terlihat dilayar seluruh anggota Akatsuki berjejer membentuk lingkaran, Scene berputar kemudian kamera masuk ke tengah lingkaran itu memperlihatkan para Hime no Akatsuki sedang membentuk prisma dengan simbol bintang dibawah kaki mereka. Kelimanya menundukkan kepala)**

_Ikichigau Genjitsu To Shinjitsu__  
__Ketsuryuu Ga Hashiru Gin'iro No Kiseki__  
_**_  
_**(Perlahan lahan kepala Soviana terangat, menatap langit dengan mata Mangekyo Sharinggan yang menyala. Seketika itu layar sekitarnya menjadi hitam nan gelap, kemudian di layar sedikit buram. Setelah benar Soviana telah berubah, ia tak menggunakan jubah Akatsuki seperti semula, melainkan menggunakan pakaian dengan lambang Uchiha dan _Hitai – ate _konohanya telah tercoret, ditangannya ada sebilah pedang yang berlumuran darah.  
Kemudian suasana mulai terang, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang juga bercipratan darah. Dihadapan Soviana telah terbaring dua mayat; Fugaku dan Mikoto)

**_Chotto Tokubetsusei No Unmei Na Nda Tte_**_  
_**_Shuusokuten Ni Muke Hashiru Fukakutei Settei_**

(Kemudian Namika mulai mengadah, Mata Byakugan dan Rirenggan miliknya menatap langit. Kemudian tanah sedikit berguncang, kemarahan dan kebencian nampak jelas dimata Namika)

_Genshi No Chiri Made Netsuryou Ni Shiteshimae  
Ryuusenkei No Genjitsu To Sono Chi Ni Kizamu Myakudou O_

(Sofifi juga melakukan hal yang sama, Iris birunya memandang langit dan membuat pusaran angin kencang disekitarnya. Mata miiknya juga bersinar penuh kebencian dan bibirnya menorehkan serigaian jahat)

_Fuzaketa Ketsuron O Yurusu Hitsuyousei Ga Nai  
Seiron To Ka Rifujin To Ka Anmari Kankeinai Ne__**  
**_  
( Kemudian Fuka menatap langit, dengan serigaian jahat. Perlahan layar berubah menjadi putih dan setelah cahaya itu mereda terlihat dunia hitam putih, Fuka telah memegan sabit miliknya yang berlumuran darah, dihadapannya sang ayah telah tewas terpenggal. Kemudian ia mengambil _Hitai – ate _ milik ayahnya dan mengikatnya di keningnya)

_Kotae Dattara Koko Ni Aru Ze  
Tatta Hitotsu No Ronriteki Kiketsu Sa Toku Areba Ii_

(Terakhir Sophia yang menatap langit, berbeda dengan teman temannya yang menatap dengan penuh kebencian; ia justru menatap rindu saat matanya menatap langit. Ternyata di atas langit tempat mereka berdiri ada lambang desa Konoha, Suna dan Kumo.)

_*Intro*_

(Ketiga lambang itu nampak memudar sebelum akhirnya layar menjadi putih dan mucul sebuah tulisan tegak berwarna merah yang bertuliskan '_The OC Turn_')

* * *

Soviana side

Seorang gadis dengan rambut raven berdiri tegak di depan sebuah gua besar di hutan Amegakure. Sebuah jubah dengan corak awan merah tepasang di tubuh mungilnya pun berkibar seiring dengan hembusan angin. Ia adalah Uchiha Soviana, gadis terakhir dari klan Uchiha. Mata _Onyx _miliknya menerawang jauh ke langit senja, mengingat saat ia dulu masih berada di Konoha, sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terhormat.

_Flashback_

_Di taman bermain Konoha, terlihat banyak sekali anak kecil yang bermain disana. Baik laki – laki maupun perempuan dengan gembira bermain main di sana. Namun dari kejauhan kita dapat melihat seorang gadis berumur sekitar empat tahun tengah berjalan diluar taman bermain, mata _Onyx _miliknya nampak lurus kedepan sambil sesekali menoleh, memperhatikan anak anak seusiannya bermain dengan gembira._

"_SOVIANA~" _

_Soviana-gadis tadi- langsung menengok ke arah suara yang memanggil namannya, didalam taman bermain terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat dan _tatto _segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya sedang melambaikan tangan. Ia adalah Inuzuka Hana, teman sekelas sekaligus sebangku kakaknya di Akademi ninja dulu._

"_Hana – san? Ada apa?" Tanyanya_

"_Kau mau kemana?" _

"_Aku mau ke hutan, berlatih bersama _Otou – sama _dan _Aniki_"_

"_Hah? Latihan lagi? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Hana. Soviana hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum._

"_Kalau itu bisa membanggakan klan, aku tidak akan pernah lelah..." _

"_Haah... kau itu sudah mencetak rekor sebagai murid akademi yang termuda Soviana! Kurang apa lagi?"_

"_Masih banyak yang harus aku pelajari, Hana. Yaah, ini memang sudah menjadi resiko jika kau dilahirkan di klan besar sebagai seorang perempuan"_

"_Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja deh. Tapi ingat; terlalu banyak latihan juga tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu Soviana..." Hana menatap Soviana dengan tatapan khawatir. Dari klan manapun dia dan sekuat apapun ia, Soviana tetap saja seorang gadis berumur empat tahun yang rapuh dan perlu istirahat yag cukup._

"Arigatou_. Akan ku ingat itu Hana, sekarang aku pergi dulu. _Jaa!_" Soviana pun pergi meninggalkan area taman bermain dan pergi ke hutan Uchiha._

* * *

Soviana mendegus pelan mengingat memori itu, antara dengusan geli dan menghina yang ia tunjukkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Hana adalah orang pertama di akademi yang menghargainnya, ingin bermain dengannya dan mau duduk dengannya ketika anak – anak lain mengejek atau menghindarinya.

'_Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku sekarang, Hana..._' Batinnya, kemudian membuka matanya. Mengingat kembali memori memori lama saat ia masih di Konoha

* * *

"_Eh itu dia..."_

"_Maksudmu Uchiha Soviana? Gadis berumur lima tahun yang berhasil naik ke kelas enam tahun ini?"_

"_Bagaimana mungkin. Pasti ayahnya menyogok agar ia bisa naik ke sini, kan ayahnya adalah salah satu orang paling penting di Konoha"_

"_Iya, mungkin juga"_

_Soviana hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bisik – bisik dari teman sekelasnya yang baru. Yah, bulan ini ia resmi naik ke kelas 6 akademi Konoha. Setelah menjalani serangkaian proses pengetesan untuk naik ke kelas enam mengingat usianya yang baru menginjak lima tahun, ia akhirnya lolos dengan menunjukkan tekhnik _henge no jutsu _dihadapan para tetua desa._

"_Anakmu sangat berbakat, Fugaku." Itulah yang dikatakan para tetua ketika ia selesai._

_Ia ingat saat ayahnya tersenyum saat itu, walaupun sangat tipis tapi baginya itu sudah cukup sebagai penghargaan atas semua latihannya selama ini._

"_Hoy bocah Uchiha!"_

_Soviana terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara anak laki – laki memanggilnya, namun tak beberapa lama ia kembali berjalan; berniat tak perduli dan mendiamkan para geng _bully _yang ada di sini._

'Ck, ini terlalu awal..._' Batinnya_

"_Hey! Aku tidak berbicara pada tembok ya!" Ulangnya lagi_

_Soviana menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah belakang, benar dugaannya itu adalah geng _bully _di Akademi kelas enam. Terdiri dari empat orang anak laki – laki yang mungkin berumur dua belas tahun._

"_Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Namun bukannya mendapat balasan, ia malah mendapat tinjuan dari salah satu anggota yang berambut coklat muda, membuatnya terpental dan menabrak dinding._

"_Kau si bocah Uchiha yang di bicarakan orang – orang itu? Ternyata Cuma anak perempuan yang lemah!" Ejeknya._

"_Kau benar Hiroshi! Apanya yang hebat dari cewek lemah sepertinya! Dia Cuma menggunakan marga Uchiha untuk naik ke kelas enam ini! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sambar yang satu lagi. Ia memiliki rambut marun yang panjang seperti Itachi dan mata _ruby_, dari penampilannya ia sepertinya adalah ketua geng ini._

_Soviana berdiri, menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya akibat tinjuan tadi. Mata _Onyx _miliknya menatap dingin kepada lima orang dihadapannya._

'Apa tadi mereka bilang? Hanya menggunakan marga? Akan ku tunjukkan kepada mereka kenapa aku disini!_' Batin Soviana sambil mengepalkan tangan._

"_Whoa! Ada yang marah rupanya! Lihat itu Hisha! Sepertinya dia kesal padamu!"_

"_Benarkah itu Kishida? Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa ia lakukan!"_

_Soviana berdiri; hendak menyerang lima orang di depannya ini, namun tiba – tiba ia teringat kata – kata sang ayah._

'Jaga kehormatanmu sebagai Uchiha, Soviana. Jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh yang akan mencoreng nama baik klan kita_'_

_Soviana berbalik, mencoba meredam amarah yang ingin ia lampiaskan segera. Tapi ayahnya memang benar, ia tidak boleh membuang kehormatannya sebagai Uchiha hanya untuk meladeni orang – orang bodoh seperti mereka._

"_Ada apa? Kau takut bocah Uchiha?!" Anak laki – laki terakhir pun ikut mencemooh dirinya, ia memiliki mata lavender khas Hyuuga dan rambut hitam. Soviana mengenalnya. Ia adalah Hyuuga Hikaze, ayahnya adalah salah satu tetua klan Hyuuga yang dikenal oleh ayahnya._

_Soviana berbalik sedikit, ekspresinya masih dingin dan tenang namun membuat intensitas udara turun drastis disana._

"_Takut? Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah takut pada kalian. Aku hanya tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik klanku hanya untuk meladeni orang – orang bodoh seperti kalian" Ujarnya_

"_Apa kau bilang?!" Hikaze menggeram marah sambil menatap nyalang pada Soviana yang kelihatannya tidak takut sama sekali_

"_Ternyata tak hanya bodoh, kau juga tuli..."_

"_Kurang ajar kau Uchiha!" Hikaze langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Soviana._

_SET..._

_Soviana dengan mudah menghidar, membuat tinju Hikaze menghantam tembok._

"_Arrgh!" Hikaze mengerang kesakitan ketika tangannya bertemu dengan tembok yang keras, cairan merah kental nampak keluar dari tangannya._

"_Hikaze!_ Daijoubu ka_?" Hisha menatap khawatir pada teman se gengnya itu._

"_Hmph, kalian sudah puas? Sekarang aku mau pergi" Soviana nampak tidak perduli dan meninggalkan geng itu, namun sebuah kunai yang nyaris menghunus kepalanya membuat ia terhenti. Kemudian menoleh ke arah geng _bully _itu, terlihat Hisha tengah mencengkram lima buah kunai yang siap dilempar dengan penuh kemarahan._

"_Beraninya kau melukai Hikaze! Akan kubalas kau!" _

"_Aku tidak melukainya, ia sendiri yang menghantamkan tangannya ke tembok kan?"_

"_Tapi itu karena kau menghindar!"_

"_Heh, orang bodoh macam apa yang akan menerima sebuah pukulan?"_

_Hisha terdiam, sadar akan kebodohan yang dikatakannya barusan. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia dengan cepat melempar kunai – kunai yang sendari tadi ke arah Soviana._

"_MATI KAU BOCAH UCHIHAA!" Teriaknya_

_Soviana yang melihat hal itu hanya sedikit memincingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menghindar, melihat hal itu Hisha terus mengeluarkan senjata yang ada di kantung ninjanya._

"_MATI KAU! MATI MATI MATI!"_

_Soviana melirik sekilas pada Hisha yang sekarang melemparkan senjata kepadanya seperti orang kesurupan. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah senjata – senjata yang terarah ke padanya _

'Satu, dua, tiga..._' Soviana nampak menghitung senjata yang terarah kepadanya._

'Tiga puluh lima!_'_

_Tubuh Soviana nampak menghindari senjata itu satu persatu dengan cepat, namun sebuah kunai yang tak terduga nampak melesat ke arahnya._

'Gawat! Tidak akan sempat!_' ._

_TRANGG_

_Sebuah suara kunai beradu terdengar jelas di telinga Soviana, didepannya ada seorang anak perempuan berumur dua belas tahunan menangkis kunai itu dari depan matanya. Ia memiliki mata _Onyx _yang sama dengannya, kulit puih dan rambut hitam mengkilat, ia menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan celana abu – abu._

"_Kau... siapa?" Tanya Soviana._

"_Uchiha Yukiko. Fugaku-san memintaku untuk menjagamu selama di akademi"._

_Soviana terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata _

"_Baiklah. Kita harus selesaikan ini dulu sebelum aku berhenti"_

_Yukiko mengganguk, di rogohnya kantung senjata yang ada di pahanya kemudian mengambil sebuah kunai._

"_Ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini..." _

* * *

_Soviana dan Yukiko nampak berdiri tegak di depan kelas 6 akademi ninja konoha; di sekitar mereka nampak puluhan kunai berserakan, sementara Hisha hanya berdiri dengan nafas terengah – engah, mata _ruby _miliknya menatap tajam ke dua Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Kuharap dengan ini kau menyerah, Hisha-kun..." Soviana menatap pemuda berambut _maroon _itu dengan tatapan iba. Sebenarnya Soviana kasihan juga melihat ia bertarung sendiri dan mereka berdua, tapi maaf saja ia tidak berminat untuk mengalah. Hisha harus ingat bahwa musuhnya kali ini memiliki harga diri setinggi gunung himalaya._

"_Aku masih belum menyerah!"_

"Yakabashi_. Aku sudah tidak tertarik pada pertarungan ini..." Soviana membalik tubuhnya untuk yang kedua kali, dan untuk KEDUA kalinya sebuah kunai kembali 'nyaris' menghunus kepalanya._

"_Jangan remehkan aku, Uchiha! Kan sudah kubilang aku belum menyerah!" Hisha sambil mengambil sebuah kunai dan berlari ke arah Soviana. Namun tiba – tiba Soviana menghilang dari tempatnya_

"_Apa yang-?!"_

_Soviana muncul di belakang Hisha, mata _Onyx _miliknya kian dingin dan menusuk._

_DHUAKH..._

_Tangan Soviana berhasil memukul tengkuk Hisha dengan telak, membuatnya pingsan dan jatuh ke tanah._

"_Sudah kubilang aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan ini" Soviana berujar dingin sambil berbalik ke arah kelas._

* * *

Soviana tersenyum. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, Yukiko adalah orang yang baik, dan penuh belas kasihan. Itulah yang membedakannya dengan anggota klan Uchiha lain yang ia kenal. Dan ia menyukai Yukiko sebagai sahabat. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak berada di tim yang sama dengannya saat lulus di akademi. Namun berita bagusnya ketua dan wakil dari geng _bully _yang dulu memusuhinya jadi berteman dengannya.

* * *

_Soviana hanya diam saat di kelasnya. Hari ini adalah pembagian tim. Mata _Onyx _miliknya nampak menerawang untuk mencari teman yang ia bisa harapkan untuk menjadi teman se timnya_

"_Ah. Itu Iruka sensei!" Teriak salah satu murid yang membuat pandangan Soviana berpaling dan menatap fokus pada sang sensei_

"_Baiklah. Saya ucapkan selamat karena kalian telah menjadi genin. Tapi ini hanyalah tahap awal menjadi seorang ninja, masih ada pangkat yang lebih tinggi yaitu Chuūnin dan Jōunin. Hari ini saya akan membagikan tim kalian. Sebuah tim berisi 3 orang genin dan 1 orang Jōunin." Iruka sensei menjelaskan dengan panjang. Beberapa murid menjadi tegang dan menunggu hasil pengumuman tim mereka._

"_Baiklah team 3; Kishida Pāpuru, Yukiko Uchiha, Hiroshi Kyuugo" _

_Soviana mendesah pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya itu masih hidup setidaknya sampai merekea lulus ujian Chuūnin_

"_Team 4; Kakugyo Oriki, Hana Umashi, Nakato Utushi"_

'Kakugyo adalah pemilik taijutsu yang baik, Hana memiliki genjutsu yang cukup kuat dan Nakato memiliki ninjutsu berelemen tanah. Mereka saling melengkapi_' Batin Soviana._

"_Team 5; Yakame Ayamaka, Yukoto Hitachi, Matha Rikusa"_

'Kurasa kurang tepat memasangkan Yakame dan Yukoto. Mereka kan sama – sama menyukai Matha..._' Batin Soviana _sweatdrop_ saat melihat Yakame dan Yukoto telah memancarkan kilatan listrik tak kasat mata._

"_Team 6; Hisha Hikken, Soviana Uchiha, Hikaze Hyuuga"_

_Soviana menghela nafas '_Hebat, aku pasti mati._' Batinnya parah. Sementara Hisha dan Hikaze hanya memasang _Evilgrin_._

* * *

_Soviana nampak menunggu di ruang 9. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal, menghindari kemungkinan untuk bertarung dengan kedua 'teman' se timnya yang pastinya masih memilik dendam kesumat padanya setelah ia menghajarnya bersama Yukiko pada hari pertama di kelas enam._

"_Tch. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Iruka – sensei saat membagi kelompok?"Gumamnya sebal. Tak lama kemudian Hisha dan Hikaze masuk ke kelas dibarengi dengan sang sensei. Ia memiliki rambut Hitam keabu abuan dan mata Ruby._

"_Baiklah, semuannya kita ke atap sekarang." Perintahnya._

_Kini keempat orang itu nampak berkumpul di atap akademi konoha. Hikari dan Hisha berada di kanan dan kiri, sementara Soviana berdiri di tengah tengah._

"_Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku adalah Ayakasa Azuka. Panggil aku dengan sebutan Azuka sensei. Hobiku adalah membaca buku dan berlatih. Aku benci pada ketidak displinan. Aku disini adalah Jōunin pembimbing kalian. Sekarang giliran kalian, perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing."_

"_Namaku Hisha Hikken. Hobiku adalah berlatih dan melindungi teman. Dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang sok kuat." Ucap Hisha melirik Soviana._

"_Namaku Hikaze Hyuuga. Hobiku berlatih dan menaati peraturan Hyuuga. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah klan Uchiha" Hikaze juga ikut melirik ke arah Soviana. Soviana menghela nafas._

"_Namaku Soviana Uchiha. Hobiku berlatih dan memasak. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah hal hal yang bertele tele dan tidak penting." Dan Soviana pun mengakhiri sesi perkenalan hari ini._

"_Baiklah. Besok. Jam 5. _Training ground _8\. Jangan terlambat atau kalian akan dapat masalah."_

* * *

_Keesokan harinya~_

_Soviana melirik arlojinya. 04.30 adalah angka yang ditunjukkan di arloji hitam milikknya. Lebih cepat ½ jam dari perjanjian adalah kebiasaannya, lebih tepatnya kebiasaan dari klannya._

"_Haah... Bosan." Keluhnya._

"_Hoy Uchiha!"_

'Kumohon kami – sama,. Kenapa harus mereka?_' Batin Soviana miris saat melihat Hisha dan Hikaze datang. Namun wajah datar khas Uchiha masih terpasang di wajahnya._

"Nani_?"_

"_Hari ini akan kubalas perbuatanmu!" Teriak Hisha, sementara Hikaze haanya menatap tajam Soviana dan tersenyum mengejek._

"_Kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Soviana datar._

* * *

_Setelah menunggu kira – kira ½ jam, akhirnya Azuka – sensei datang. Sebuah senyum merekah dibibir sang sensei ketika melihat tidak ada anak didiknya yang terlambat unutk mengikuti tes hari ini._

"_Baiklah. Karena semuannya sudah berkumpul aku akan menjelaskan tes hari ini."_

_Ketiganya mengganguk paham sebelum memasang telinga mereka baik baik._

"_Ini adalah tes untuk menguji kemampuan kalian dalam misi sebenarnya. Kalian harus mengambil gulungan ini..." Azuka sensei nampak memperlihatkan 3 sebuah gulungan bertuliskan '_YON_' '_GO_' dan '_ROKU_'_ _kehadapan ketiga murid bimbingannya _

"_Dan menaruhnya di wadah itu..." lanjutnya kemudian menunjuk sebuah kotak besar "Mengerti?" Ketiga muridnya mengangguk paham. _

"_Sensei. Jika ada salah satu dari kami yang gagal, apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Hikaze._

"_Kalian bertiga akan dikembalikan ke akademi"_

JGEER...

_Seakan ada petir lewat. Ketiga murid itu nampak membelakkan mata mereka. Kembali lagi ke akademi? Itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri mereka! _

'_Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mendapatkan gulungan itu.' Batin mereka semua._

"_Kalau semuannya mengerti, ayo mulai!" Teriak Azuka sensei._

* * *

_Soviana bersembunyi di belakang sebuah batu besar di dekat tempat Azuka sensei. Iris _Onyx _miliknya nampak melirik ke luar, mengawasi Jōunin beriris _ruby_ yang pasti sedang menunggunya di sana._

'Tch. Mana mungkin kami yang baru saja lulus dari akademi dapat melawan seorang Jōunin seperti ini?_' batinnya kesal sambil terus mencari akal._

"_HEAAAH!"_

_Soviana nyaris saja terlonjak ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Hisha. Ketika mata _Onyx _miliknya menangkap pemuda beriris _Ruby _itu, saat itu juga ia mengerti maksud dari tes ini. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah bom asap dan melemparkannya ke tempat Azuka sensei._

"_Hisha! Kemari!" Teriaknya. Namun ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak mungkin menurutinnya, ia pun langsung turun ke arena dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana._

"_Apa apaan ka- ummmph... UMMPPFF" Ronta Hisha saat mulutnya dibekap oleh Soviana._

"_Diamlah, aku sudah mengerti cara kita bisa mendapatkan gulungan gulungan itu." Mendengar hal it. Hisha pun berhenti meronta, membiarkan gadis itu menjelaskan rencananya .Melihat 'buruannya' sudah tenang, ia akhirnya melepas kain yang daritadi ia gunakan untuk membeka Hisha._

"_Jadi bagaimana caranya bocah?" tanya Hisha _to the point_._

"_Kita berdua harus bekerja sama..." _

"_Berdua? Maksudmu meninggalkan Hikaze?!" Hisha nampak mencengkram kerah baju Soviana._

"_Tidak. Kita bertiga harus bekerja sama, karena jika Hikaze gagal artinya kita juga gagal. Gagal sebagai ninja dan sebagai team"_

"_Baiklah. Untuk kali ini akan ku turuti rencanamu. Tapi jangan harap aku akan melakukannya lagi" Ucap Hisha._

_Dan serigaian pun muncul di bibir Soviana._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

BLUE : Fyuuh, panjang juga ni chap. Untung Blue bagi dua.

**DARK : Yeah. Tumben kau bisa mengetik sampai 3000 kata lebih. Biasannya paling mentok 2100 kata.**

BLUE : Nggak kenapa napa sih. Tapi blue ngetik ini udah ada pemikiran (nghayal) selama berabad abad. So jadi agak lebih lancar idenya.

**DARK : Dan bagi para reader yang sudah menunggu fic ini, arigatou. Tapi kalau ada yang punya ****OC ****silahkan daftar dengan catatan bahwa OC nya harus lengkap data datannya. Seperti nama, umur, sifat, penampilan, asal desa (missing nin juga harus disebutkan dari desa mana) kemampuan, jurus – jurusnya, kekkei genkai (jika ada) dan gaya bertarung.**

BLUE : Dan untuk keterlambatan Update (masalah dari sejak kapan tau) harap dimaklumi ya minna. Soalnya blue udah mau naik kelas 9 yang artinya harus menghadapi perang dunia alias UN.

**DARK : Dasar banyak alasan.**

BLUE : Onee – chan mah enak, udah kuliah. Jadinya gak perlu takut sama UN lagi.

**DARK : Kau belum tahu saja rasannya Imotou. Materinnya jauh lebih ribet daripada di sekolah tau...**

BLUE : Tapi-

**DARK : Udah, kalau diteruskan bisa panjang. Lebih baik kau tutup aja chap ini.**

BLUE : Iya – iya *Manyun*

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you very much to read this chapter,  
Hope you like it. ^v^  
**_


	3. AN Soviana past (Part 2)

_(Preview)_

_Pada chapter sebelumnya Soviana, Hisha dan Hikaze telah disatukan dalam sebuah tim; tim 6. Mereka harus merebut tiga gulungan dari guru mereka; Ayakasa Azuka agar dapat lulus dan tidak dikembalikan ke akademi._

"_...T__eam 6; Hisha Hikken, Soviana Uchiha, Hikaze Hyuuga" / "Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku adalah Ayakasa Azuka. Panggil aku dengan sebutan Azuka sensei"/ "Ini adalah tes untuk menguji kemampuan kalian dalam misi sebenarnya..."/ "Jika kalian gagal maka kalian akan kembali ke akademi"/ "aku sudah mengerti cara kita bisa mendapatkan gulungan gulungan itu."/ _

* * *

**All Chara di Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sementara OC nya milik kami.**

**The OC turn (Book One) : A/N; Soviana past (Part 2) **

**Warning : OC, OCC, little AU, Shonen – ai and typo's ( maybe ? ) and little gore and semi canon.**

**A/N From Dark Blue Nicha : Sampai chapter masa lalu Soviana dan/atau yang lainnya selesai, kami tidak akan membalas review di atas dulu. Karena bagian atas sudah untuk preview, jadi supaya lebih praktis kami tulis di bawah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading Minna.  
Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_Sang sensei bermata _ruby _itu melirik ke segala arah. Seusai salah satu muridnnya menyerangnya sekitar ½ jam yang lalu, ia langsung di lempari oleh sebuah bom asap._

"_Ya ampun, kemana sebenarnya mereka?" Gumamnya_

_**Katon : Gokakkyu no jutsu!**_

_Sebuah semburan bola api dari sebelah barat lansung menarik perhatian sang sensei. Ia tau ini adalah jutsu khas para Uchiha, membuatnnya tersenyum kecil, mengerti tanda dari muridnya bahwa permainan telah dimulai._

_**Fuuton : Jubashi!**_

_Mata sang sensei melebar takala melihat angin serupa pedang yang berbentuk horizontal menyerang dari arah kanannya. Merasa dirinya terdesak, sang sensei memutuskan mundur. Namun takkala ingin mengambil ancang ancang, salah seorang muridnya nampak merentangkan tangan. Bersiap mengeluarkan salah satu jurus kebanggan klan Hyuuga._

_**Hakkekuso!**_

_**Doton : Hogo Setchi no Jutsu!**_

_Sebuah dinding tanah berbentuk cangkang pun langsung menutup tubuh sang sensei sebelum ketiga serangan itu berhasil mengenainya. Melihat hal itu, ketiga anggota team 6 itu mengemeletukkan gigi mereka dengan kesal._

"_Tch. Pemilik elemen _Doton_ ternyata..." Hisha nampak menatap cangkang tanah itu dengan sebal, padahal kalau sang sensei tidak memiliki elemen doton, mereka pasti sudah menumbangkan sang _sensei _dengan mudah._

"_Kita tidak boleh lengah dulu..." Soviana mendesis. _

"_Apa maksudmu? Kita sudah tau kemampuannya kan?"_

"_Dia itu _Joūnin_, Hisha – _kun_... dan seorang _Joūnin_ biasanya memiliki dua elemen."_

_**Suiton : Daikodan no Jutsu!**_

_Mata ketigannya melebar takkala sebuah gelombang air berbentuk hiu menyerang mereka._

"_Hisha! Hikaze! Menghindar!" Teriak Soviana sambil melompat ke salah satu pohon besar yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka semula._

'Tch. Sudah kuduga ia memiliki elemen lain..._' Batin sang Uchiha sambil melirik sang sensei._

'Tapi kalau air..._'_

"_Hoy Soviana! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana hah?! Cepat bantu kami di sini!" Hisha berteriak sambil menghidari sang hiu air yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin besar, menyadarkan Soviana dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia mengambil kunai hitam dari kantong ninjanya._

'Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak..._' Batinyan mengenggam kunai itu semakin kuat._

'Tapi kalau tidak dicoba, aku tidak akan tahu!_'_

_**Katon : Kunaisutatsu Kazan**_

_Dengan segera dilemparkannya kunai yang telah di selimuti dengan api itu ke arah sang sensei. Namun tepat sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya, hiu air itu langsung memakan kunai itu. Membuatnya hancur bersama dengan kunai berapi milik Soviana..._

"_Hisha! Sekarang!" _

_Mata sang sensei melebar saat Hisha mengambil kantung yang berisikan ketiga gulungan itu. '_ Jadi serangan Soviana tadi hanya cover?_' Batin __Azuka. _

"_Soviana aku berhasil!"_

"_Masukan sekarang!"_

_Hisha langsung meloncat ke sebuah dahan dan memasukkan kantong itu kedalam kotak itu._

"YATTA_! Kita berhasil!" Teriak Hisha sambil mengepalkan tinjunya di udara. Sementara Soviana dan Hikaze hanya dapat menyerigai kecil melihat rekan setim mereka itu._

"_Ternyata kau pintar juga, Uchiha." Ucap Hikaze. Diliriknya gadis berambut _raven_ panjang di sampingnya._

"_Aku anggap itu pujian, Hyuuga." Soviana pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Sang sensei pun ikut tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka._

"_Kerja bagus. Kalian lulus..." Azuka – sensei pun tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. _'Dari sekian banyak murid yang kuajari, hanya mereka yang memiliki kerja sama sebaik ini._' Batinnya bangga._

"_Jadi kami sudah siap untuk misi?" Tanya Hisha._

"_Ya, kalian sudah siap."_

"_YEAH!" Hisha pun berteriak kencang._

* * *

Soviana tertawa kecil. Dibalik semua pesonannya dimata anak lain, ternyata Hisha adalah orang yang cerewet dan kelewat ceroboh. Dan terimakasih untuknya, kelompok ini jadi lebih ramai, mengingat ia dan Hikaze berasal dari klan yang tak terlalu suka bersosialisasi... '_Hari hari yang indah..._' batinnya. Kemudian ia kembali mengingat sebuah memori, hari pertama ia mendapatkan mata _Sharinggan_.

* * *

"_Misi?! Misi apa? Cepat katakan _sensei_!" _

_Yup, hari ini kelompok 6 dipanggil _Sandaime Hokage_ untuk sebuah misi. Katannya sih, ini misi peringkat B, peringkat ini seharusnya diberikan untuk _Chūunin _keatas. Jadi tim 4 juga akan ikut membantu..._

"_Baiklah, kita sampai..." Ucap Azuka – sensei sembari mengetuk pintu ruangan _Hokage

"_Masuklah..." Terdengar suara seorang pria tua dari dalam, mempersilahkan Team 6 untuk masuk._

"_Ayo..." _

Krieeet_..._

_Pintu coklat itu berdecit kecil ketika sang sensei membuka pintunnya. Terlihat didalam sana ada seorang pria tua, sang Hokage._

"_Jadi, _Hokage-sama_... ada misi apa?" Tanya Azuka-sensei._

"_Sebuah misi pengintaian. Ada beberapa _Jōunin _melihat dua orang di dekat hutan kematian arah utara. Mereka memiliki serangan yang juga dimiliki oleh shinobi konoha..." Ujarnya._

"_Maksudmu, mereka adalah _missing nin_ dari desa?" Tanya Hikaze, menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Ya, dan salah satunya kemungkinan berasal dari klan Hyuuga" Ucap sang Hokage, membuat Hikaze membelakkan matannya._

"_Tidak... mungkin..." Desisnya menunduk._

"_Hikaze..." Hisha hanya bisa menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu._

"_Tapi ini baru kemungkinan, iya kan?" Tanya Soviana._

"_Ya. Tapi kemungkinan besar" Ucap Hiruzen sambil menghisap rokoknya _

_Krieet..._

_Pintu ruangan Hokage nampak dibuka oleh seseorang. Membuat orang orang yang ada didalamnya menengok._

"Gomen Hokage – sama_, kami terlambat..." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut merah, dibelakannya berdiri dua orang anak laki laki dan seorang gadis._

"_Kishida! Hiroshi!" Teriak Hisha menghambur pada sahabat yang sudah sangat lama tidak ditemuinya itu._

"_Erm... Hisha, mungkin sebaiknya kau lepaskan mereka..." Ucap Hikaze, kasihan soalnya melihat wajah kedua temannya yang membiru akibat kekurangan oksigen._

"_Eh..._gomen _!" Teriak Hihsa saat melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya itu_

"_Lama tidak berjumpa, _ne_? Yukiko..." Ujar Soviana tersenyum._

"_Ya... senang rasanya melihatmu masih utuh dalam beberapa bulan ini..." Ucap Yukiko. Soviana hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu perkataan Yukiko ini murni rasa syukur atau sindiran._

"_Jadi, misi kali ini apa, _Hokage – sama_?" Tanya Ayakasa_

"_Misi kalian hanyalah untuk menyelidiki kebenaran kabar ini, sisanya akan diurus oleh Anbu."_

"_Jadi... misi kali ini adalah pengintaian?" Tanya lelaki yang diketahui bernama Ichirei Sekaito._

"_Begitulah. Tapi kuharap kalian berhati hati. Karena mungkin misi ini akan sangat berbahaya"_

"_Baik"_

Blam.

_Pintu itu pun ditutup, serentak dengan perginya ke dua tim itu. Namun tak lama kemudian pintu kembali di ketuk_

"_Ah, kau sudah datang? Masuklah..." Ucap sang Hokage tenang kepada orang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya sekarang._

"_Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Hokage - _sama_?" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Maa~_ bosan nih..." Keluh Hisha sambil mengayun ayunkan kakinya dari cabang pohon yang tengah di dudukinya dari tadi. _

_Hikaze dan Soviana menghela nafas. Oh _kami_, entah sudah berapa ratus kali pemuda beriris ruby itu mengeluh dalam satu jam ini._

"_Namanya juga misi pengintaian Hisha – _kun_" Ucap Soviana menghela nafas. _

"_Tapi ini membosankan! Masa daritadi tidak ada yang datang? Aku kan bosan!" Ucap Hisha sambil mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri._

"_Hisha. Kalau kau terus berisik, maka musuh bisa curiga..." Ucap Azuka dengan tatapan serius matanya nampak fokus kearah sebuah pohon yang cukup jauh dari posisi mereka_

"_Apa maksud _sen_-"_

_Srek srek..._

_Tak lama setelah itu pohon itu bergerak sedikit. Meski tak kentara, mereka sudah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana. Soviana mengengam kunainya, membuat mata Azuka melebar._

"Chotto, _Soviana-"_

_Terlambat, Soviana sudah melempar kunainya ke arah pohon itu._

_**Katon : Kunaisutatsu Kazan!**_

Whoooosh!

_Sesuai dugaan, pohon itu terbakar. Membuat 'makhluk' yang ada di pohon itu jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tidak elit. Tapi ada yang aneh, rasa rasanya mereka mengenal 'makhluk' ini, rambut ngebob, alis tebal, pakaian hijau-_

"_MAITO GUY?!"_

_Ke delapan makhluk yang berdiri disana serentak melongo. Orang ini, adalah _Jōunin _konoha yang dijuluki _Konoha no midori –jū _( Konoha Green Beast) dan pengguna taijutsu terbaik dalam 20 tahun ini!_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Guy?" Tanya Ayakusha_

"_Ah! Azuka, Sekaito! Murid murid kalian benar benar penuh dengan semangat masa muda ya! Hahahahahahaha!" Ucapnya (yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Ayakasa)_

"_Guy, jawab saja pertanyaanku sekarang"_

"Are_? Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Guy dengan muka inosen. _

"Sensei_, bisa tidak orang ini kita lempar ke jurang saja?" Ucap Hisha dengan aura membunuh_

"_Ichirei _sensei_, kami boleh melempar orang ini ke sarang ular tidak?" Tanya Yukiko yang disetujui oleh kedua rekan setimnya. _

"_Tidak, lebih baik kita jadikan umpan buaya di sungai saja." Timpal Hikaze dengan tampang datar_

"_Mungkin lebih baik dibakar menggunakan _Gokkakyu no Jutsu_" Soviana ikut ikutan menyumbangkan pilihan untuk melayangkan nyawa seorang Maito Guy._

"_Itu ide yang lumayan bagus..." _

"_Sekaito!__" Teriak Ayakusha sambil menatap ganas ke guru pembimbing team 3 itu. Oh, jangan lupakan 8 shuriken siap lempar yang telah ada di tangan wanita berambut hitam keabu abuan itu._

"_Bercanda Azuka, bercanda..." ucap Ichirei nyengir sok tanpa dosa. Padahal aslinya dia udah berkeringat dingin. Azuka mendengus, kemudian menyimpan shurikennya ke dalam kantungnya. Iris _ruby_ sang sensei mengarah ke makhluk hijau disebelahnya._

"_Jadi, apa alasanmu kesini, Guy?" Tanya Azuka (lagi)._

"_Aku kesini karena-"_

DUAR!

_Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Membuat bumi berguncang sejenak dan para ninja muda ini bersiaga._

"Minna_, ada musuh! Bersiagalah!" Teriak Azuka._

_Soviana meloncat, menghindari efek ledakan yang terbilang besar itu. Namun tiba tiba dibelakangnya nampak seluet seseorang._

"_AP-!"_

DUAK! BUGH!

_Soviana terlambat menghindar saat sebuah tendangan mengenainya. Tubuh gadis berusia 6 tahun itu pun terpental cukup jauh._

"_SOVIANA!" Teriak Hisha._

"Chōtto_, Hisha!" Teriak Azuka, tapi sayangnya Hisha sudah lari masuk kehutan dan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan. _

"_Apa apaan kecepatannya itu?" Bisik Hikaze, kemudian mengaktifkan _Byakugan - _nya._

_**BYAKUGAN!**_

_Mata Hikaze mengedar ke segala arah, mencari sang pelaku, namun tiba tiba ada seseorang yang di belakangnya membuat si pemilik mata lavender itu terkejut._

_**Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!**_

_Iris mata Hikaze melebar, dengan reflek ia memutar tubuhnya, sebelum melakukan jurus Hakkeshou Kaiten._

_**Hakkeshou Kaiten!**_

_Orang itu mundur, lalu lari masuk ke dalam hutan. Hikaze berdiri menatap ke arah orang itu pergi. Tatapan sedih nampak terpancar dimatannya._

"_Ternyata itu anda... Mizuho – sama..." Bisiknya lirih._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Soviana membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya terasa berputar putar dan tubuhnya terasa ngilu semua. Namun, sebelum otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi tiba tiba suara teriakan cetar membahana masuk ke indra pendengarannya._

"_HALO!"_

_Mata Soviana yang tadinya masih sayu langsung tebuka lebar, tangannya secara reflek menendang orang di depannya itu. Membuatnya jatuh dengan lebam di pipi kiri_

"_Ah, maafkan a-"_

"_Terima kasih banyak!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Soviana menatap gadis beriris _Emerald _dihadapannya ini. Kok dipukul malah bilang terima kasih?_

"Ano_... kenapa kau berterimakasih? Bukannya kau harusnya marah ya?" Tanya Soviana._

"_Karena itu bisa meningkatkan kemampuanku!" ucap gadis itu semangat._

"_Hah-"_

_Soviana memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, (_BLUE : "GYAAAH SOVIANA MOE MODE ON! *mimisan**dilempar kunai*_) tanda ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya ini._

"_Ah, ngomong ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis itu tadi dengan antusias, mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak diizinkan memberi tahu identitasku sebelum aku mengetahui identitas orang itu" Ucap Soviana datar._

"_Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Namaku Sato Kirara! _Yoroshiku ne_?" ucapnya riang._

"_Hhh... baiklah. Namaku Uchiha Soviana." Ucap Soviana dengan ekspresi datar_

"_Uchiha, heh?"_

_Sontak kedua makhluk berbeda sifat itu menoleh, medapati seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua dengan model _hime cut _sepinggang. Namun ketika Soviana melihat matanya ia terlonjak._

"_Byakugan?!" Ucapnya kaget. Tapi matannya tambah melebar saat menyadari bahwa ia sekarang di ikat di sebuah tiang menggunakan tali chakra. Ia melirik ke arah keduanya. Tidak ada _hitai - ate_._

"_Koreksi kalau aku salah, tapi apa kalianlah dua buronan yang terlihat di hutan kematian waktu itu?"._

"_Hmph... kalau iya kenapa?" Tanya gadis bermata byakugan tadi. _

'Oh, bagus_' batin Soviana. _

_Soviana menatap gadis dengan tajam. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh gadis itu pula. Tatap tatapan itu mungkin akan terus terjadi jika saja Kirara tidak 'melerai' mereka_

"Ara ara_~ kalian jangan saling menatap dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu dong, Soviana – chan, Mizuho – san. Kalian ini kelihatan seperti mau ciuman tau" Ucap Kirara dengan Watados. Keduannya melotot._

"_Lebih baik aku masuk jurang dari pada berciuman dengan orang ini" Desis Soviana berbahaya._

"_Cih, rasa rasanya dilempar ke laut kirigakure jauh lebih bagus daripada ciuman dengannya" Ucap gadis yang bernama Mizuho itu._

"_Habis kaliannya yang terlalu serius. Nanti malah cepat tua tau, hidup ini harus tetap di isi dengan jiwa yang membara dan penuh dengan masa muda!" Cerocosnya berapi api, yang di ceramahin malah udah enek duluan. _

"_Presetan." Komentar kedua orang itu bersamaan, plus men-_deathglare_ gadis berambut _Forest green _itu dengan intensitas yang tinggi, Membuat si objek langsung merosot menyingkir dan duduk di pojokan dengan aura suram. _

"_Kalian jahat..." Ucapnya merana. Sementara dua orang sisannya menatapnya dengan tatapan _memang-aku-perduli-?

"_Kurasa Konoha sudah gila untuk mengirimkan bocah seumurmu dalam misi ini. Soviana Uchiha" Ucap Mizuho dengan serigai meremehkan._

"_Kurasa kau yang sudah gila karena meninggalkan desa konoha. Mizuho Hyuuga" Ucap Soviana tak kalah sengit._

"_Hapus saja nama Hyuuga di namaku, aku tidak perlu nama itu" Ucap Mizuho. Ada kebencian dan dendam dalam nada bicaranya. Soviana mengeryit bingung._

"_Ah sudahlah. Untuk apa aku membuang buang waktuku denganmu, bocah." Ucapnya sambil berlalu._

"_Maafkan dia ya. Dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Kirara tersenyum kecil. Dan sejak kapan aura suramnya menghilang, coba?_

"_Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau dan Mizuho - san keluar desa?"_

"_Hhh... apa boleh buat kalau kau bertanya." Ucap Kirara, pandangannya sekarang menjadi serius. _

"_Aku tidak sengaja membunuh rekanku saat latihan. Aku... tidak sanggup menjelaskannya pada guruku..." Ucap Kirara menunduk sedih. Soviana mengangguk singkat. Paham akan persaan gadis berambut _Forest green _di depannya ini._

"_Lalu, Mizuho - san, Kenapa dia keluar desa?" _

"_Dulu waktu_ _Mizuho - san masih kecil, Mizuho – san adalah penderita _Schizophrenia_" Buka Kirara_

"_Tunggu dulu, _Schizophrenia_? Maksudmu penyakit mental parah yang membuat penderitanya mengalami halusinasi yang kelihatan nyata?"_

"_Iya, Ini sebenarnya akibat Mizuho - san sering dibully, selalu dikucilkan dan diejek terus menerus. Jadi ia tidak punya teman. Makanya, demi menghilangkan kesedihannya Mizuho - san menciptakan teman yang berasal dari imajinasinya_. _Kalau aku tidak salah, namanya Kimi." Lanjutnya. Tatapannya mengeras sedikit_

"_Mizuho - san selalu menghabiskan waktunya di hutan untuk bermain dengan temannya itu. Pada suatu hari ia berjalan mengelilingi desa sambil mengobrol dengan teman imajinasinya, tiga anak yang sering membully Mizuho - san melihat Mizuho - san berbicara sendiri, mereka pun mengira Mizuho - san sudah gila, kemudian mereka mengikutinya sampai ditengah hutan, kemudian para bully itu memukul Mizuho - san dengan brutal, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka memukulnya, tapi kata Mizuho – san, sesekali mereka menjedorkan kepalanya kearah pohon besar dan sampai wajahnya Mizuho - san dipenuhi oleh darah dan bengkak." Ucap Kirara. Amarah semakin terlihat di sepasang mata _Emerald _itu._

"_Mizuho - san dengan keadaan yang sekarat pun menatap langit-langit membayangkan teman nya itu, kemudian Mizuho - san bangkit. Mata byakugan nya aktif. Kemudian ia tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu. Tak lama kemudian Mizuho - san sadar kalau dia sudah menghajar tiga anak itu tanpa ampun, bahkan sampai mereka tewas. Mizuho - san yang tahu bahwa apa yang telah dia lakukan akan membuatnya dalam masalah besar, ia akhirnya menceburkan ketiga anak itu pada sebuah danau dan lari meninggalkan desa." Ucap Kirara._

_Soviana mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang ia paham bagaimana perasaan Mizuho, memorinya terputar kembali saat ia baru masuk ke akademi. Ia ingat betul saat itu semua orang mentertawai dan mengenjeknya. Tapi setelah ia menunjukkan kemampuannya, ia malah dijauhi dan ditakuti._

_Waktu itu, ia sama sekali tidak punya teman. Duduk sendiri, berlatih sendiri, bermain sendiri, ke kantin sendiri. Semuannya ia lakukan sendirian, dan saat melihat orang lain bercanda dengan temannya, ia menjadi iri. Ia juga ingin seperti mereka. Untunglah sekarang sudah ada Yukiko, Hisha, Hikaze, Kishida dan yang lainnya. Karena kalau tidak, bukan tidak mungkin ia juga akan berakhir sama seperti Mizuho._

"_Tapi, Mizuho san itu seorang _Souke_,_**[1]**_ iya kan? Aku menyadari dia tidak punya tanda segel di kepalanya" Ucap Soviana._

"_Yeah. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kirara_

"_Artinya dia itu kan bangsawan? Kenapa dia lemah menggunakan ninjutsu? Apa tidak ada yang melatihnya?" Tanya Soviana._

"_Itu karena-"_

"_Karena ada orang yang lebih membanggakan ayah daripada aku."_

_Keduannya menoleh dengan kaget. Terutama Kirara, terlihat jelas karena badannya langsung gemetaran._

"_Siapa? Siapa namannya?" Tanya Soviana, tangannya sudah mengepal kuat, berhasrat untuk memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang membuat kakak didepannya ini menjadi penghianat._

"_Apa itu perlu?"_

"_Perlu." Ucap Soviana dengan tatapan mata serius._

"_Namanya adalah..." Mizuho memberi jeda dalam kalimatnnya._

_Soviana dan Kirara tanpa sadar menahan nafas, menunggu jawaban dari gadis hyuuga di hadapan mereka ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_... Hikaze Hyuuga...'_

To be Continued

* * *

BLUE : Apa apaan ini... setelah hiatus berabad abad malah jadi garing begini T^T #Pundung

**DARK : *Sigh* Yang penting nilaimu membaik... jadi kau di perbolehkan nulis FF lagi, baka...**

BLUE : TAPI KAN KASIAN PARA READER! #GerusTanah

**DARK : Tapi bagaimana? Kau sendiri juga tidak bisa kan? Dan lagi kenapa kau harus teriak teriak? Aku tidak tuli -_-**

BLUE : ONEE - CHAN GAK PEKA, HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TT^TT *Nangis guling guling*

**DARK : Terserahlah, yang penting *nadahin tangan***

BLUE : Maksudnya? #Bingung

**DARK : Bayaran karena membuatku hampir tidak tidur tiap malam selama 4 bulan -_-**

BLUE : UAPAH?! KOK TEGA?! #PelukDompet

**DARK : Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku di damprat dosen gara gara ketiduran dikelas?**

BLUE : TAPI KAN BLUE UDAH TRAKTIR SUSHI SESUAI PERJANJIAN!

**DARK : Memangnya aku bilang sepakat ya?**

BLUE : Uuung... jahat TTATT #Mewek

**DARK : Terserahmu sajalah, yang penting kita bales revienya dulu...**

BLUE : Iya iya T^T

**DARK : Pertama dari Si Aneh Mayuyu bukan AKB48 ; Ok. OC nya udah ada disini. Silahkan diperiksa, kalau ada yang mau ditambahkan, silahkan Review.  
**

BLUE : Yang kedua dari Amahane Madoka-chan ; Ok. Ini juga udah diterima OC nya... tapi maaf ya kalo Blue bikin Hikaze jadi saudara tirinya OC mu? Gapapa kan?

**DARK : Setelah itu dari ****SugarSaltVinegar**** ; Ok, kami masukan. Tapi munculnya masih dirahasiakan, jadi sabar ya...**

BLUE : Udah abis nih?

**DARK : Udah kayaknya deh... *Buka buka daftar Review***

BLUE : Okeh! Selesai juga part 2 dari bagian masa lalu Soviana! Mudah mudahan selesai di part 3. Kasian yang lain soalnya :3 terutama #LirikFuka

**FUKA : Apa liat liat, hah?**

BLUE : Nothing.

**DARK : *Sigh* Untuk para readers yang mau daftar OC. Silahkan saja, kami masih menerima. Dan juga terima kasih bagi yang sudah memfav, follow, mereview dan daftar OC di Fic ini. Kami akan berterima kasih kalau ada yang ingin memberi saran, kritik, pujian maupun yang mendaftar OC. Tanpa kalian semua kami dan fic ToT ini bukanlah apa apa...**

BLUE : Dan kali ini khusus untuk author ber penname _Cherry-Sakura05_, kami berdua mungkin akan mewakili para readers yang menunggu FF _Question of Live _maupun FF mu yang lain. Ne? Onee – chan?

**DARK : Yeah. Tapi pertama - tama, kami minta maaf kalau memang nantinya terkesan memaksa Sakura-san atau menyindir pihak – pihak tertentu. Karena sungguh, kami tidak berniat sama sekali, oke? Jadi tolong jangan salah paham. Kami semua cinta damai tapi kalau ada yang mencoba untuk cari gara gara kami tidak akan segan segan.**

BLUE : Nee – chan bahasanya jangan bikin orang takut gitu dong. BTW, untuk Cherry chan (maaf panggilannya dengan embel embel chan, abis kayanya kamu baik banget sih ^v^) aku, author Blue Sapphire Sophia dan Onee-chan ku, Dark Blue Nicha pengen bilang kalau kita sangat menunggu FFmu. 'Question of Live' itu sangat berarti bagi kami dalam berlanjutnya FF ToT ini dan proses pembuatan fic 'Sweet But Very Wild Girl Is Masayoshi Sophia' karena FFmu itulah kami bisa medapatkan pencerahan dan sedikit demi sedikit merangkak keluar dari jurang Writer Block. Dan suatu kehormatan besar kalau kamu mau menerima permintaan kami ini. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak untuk membuat FF yang sebagus itu sehingga membangkitkan semangat Blue dan Onee-chan. Jadi sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya, Cherry chan! #Bows

**DARK : Kalau masalah disindir... Sepertinya itu memang hal yang sangat biasa di dunia kita Sakura san, justrulah itu yang harus mendorong kita untuk menunjukkan kepada yang menyindir bahwa karya kita bisa bagus dan banyak yang suka. Dan yang menyindir juga belum tentu FFnya sebagus anda , Sakura san... karena serius, mendapat 119 review dalam 3 chap itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan mereka pasti banyak yang baca FF ini. Karena logikannya kalau mereka tidak baca gimana carannya mereka nyindir FF Sakura san? Iya kan? Karena itu anda tidak usah ragu... Karya anda memang layak dan pantas untuk dibaca. Jangan membuat para pembacamu menunggu terlalu lama dan kecewa. Sekian.**

BLUE : Yup. Cuma itu, gomen sekali lagi karena kami kesannya maksa an numpang curcol di sini... jadi dengan ini kami udur diri. Sore Jya, Mata Ne!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you for wait and read this story  
Sorry for any mistakes in this Fic.**_

Sign

Blue Sapphire Sophia **  
**

**Sign**

**Dark Blue Nicha**


End file.
